bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultraboost
Ultraboost is the 5th upgrade on Path 2 for the Engineer Monkey . It adds an 8% permanent attack speed boost to the overclocked tower after the original ability expires. This special attack speed bonus can stack additively up to 10 times, and grant 80% attack speed to the target monkey when maximized. When stacked with Overclock ability or an active Ultraboost ability, the target monkey will be boosted up to TBAx attack speed. For the Monkey Village, it instead gains a 2.5% range buff per ability expiration, up to 25% permanent range increase. It costs $102,000 on Easy and $120,000 on Medium, $129,600 on Hard, $144,000 on Impoppable. Description Ultraboost gives the Engineer Monkey with a high-tech visor and an electricity-powered resource generator on his back. Similar to Overclock, the nailgun is actually a technologically advanced gun connected to his carryable generator. The Engineer no longer wears a pencil on his ear, but instead wears ear protection that comes from his high-tech visor. Ultraboost ability The Ultraboost's Overclock ability and a normal Overclock ability cannot stack despite being depicted in the tower buffs when selecting the tower. The visual effect is the ability applied later. Besides an additional permanent attack speed boost provided from an expired Ultraboost (plus additional extra range for Monkey Villages), similar rules regarding the Ultraboost's Overclock ability are the same as regular Overclock: *Overclocked monkeys gain 80% attack speed. *Overclocked Monkey Villages gain 25% range during the Overclock boost. *Overclocked monkeys valued from $0-$15000 will be Overclocked for 60 seconds. *Overclocked monkeys valued at $15,001-$40,000 will be Overclocked for 45 seconds. *Overclocked monkeys valued at $40,001+ will be Overclocked for 30 seconds. *Banana Farms double income production during the round if Overclocked, regardless of cost of the Banana Farm that was Overclocked, as their attack speeds are essentially the rate at which they produce bananas. *Cooldown of 45 seconds upon usage. Tips *As it costs extremely high just for one support upgrade, it is better off using Ultraboost for late-game. Particularly, use on Sun Temples and True Sun Gods. *One permanent boost on a Monkey Village or a Banana Farm grants the effect of a tenth of an Overclock. 10x permanent boost is roughly the same as a normal Overclock on those towers. These effect are also stackable with an Overclock effect. Eg. a farm with maximize boost and an active Overclock will generate 4x income per round then usual. **However, it seems that 10x permanent boost will actually grant 1 extra banana/crate drop on a farm from its already-boosted income. *As with Overclock, Ultraboosting a Monkeyopolis will not increase income production, but will increase its range. Version History ;14.0 Ultraboost attack speed boost reduced (100% --> 80%) Ultraboost permanent attack speed gain reduced (10% --> 8%, up to 80% attack speed permanent boost instead of 100%) Gallery File:Ultraboost Monkey Menu.png|Ultraboost in the upgrade menu 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-09-22_12-56-36 (1).png|Ultraboost Engineer 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-09-22_13-04-18.png|3x Perma-Ultraboosted and Overclocked Dart Monkey Trivia *Ultraboost is the fourth most expensive upgrade in the game, next to Flying Fortress, behind Super Mines, Legend of the Night and True Sun God. *Unlike the Overclock ability, a techbot can use its ability on an Ultraboost tower. If so, it will automatically reuse the ability on the previously targetted tower. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades Category:Monkey Engineer Category:Special Abilities